El miedo más grande
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Nadie era capaz de alejarse de sus garras. Ni siquiera el hombre más fuerte. En el momento que Natsu escuchó de su propio padre que iba a morir. Empezó a tener miedo, empezó a tener lo peor. Tenía miedo y no podía evitarlo.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Es algo de lo que nunca podré superar. Ver a mi pequeño niño Natsu con su carita triste al escuchar de las mismas palabras de Igneel, que va a morir. Es algo doloroso para mi, demasiado doloroso porque es cuando se da cuenta de todas aquellas palabras que le dijeron las personas de su corazón. Es triste ese capitulo para mi. Así que decidí escribir un pequeño pensamiento de Natsu para ese momento triste.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Si había algo de lo que Natsu podía llegar a tener miedo a parte de Erza o el maestro Makarov enojado e incluso a Lucy cuando hacía un más comentario de más, era que su propio padre, Igneel, le dijera que estaba muriendo.

¿Porqué le pasaba eso a él?

No podía comprenderlo.

Podía entender varias cosas, entre ellas, que en sus primeros años de vida, el tuvo una familia, un padre y una madre humana que lo amaron hasta en sus últimos momentos. Que Zeref era su hermano mayor, aunque eso aún le costaba creer pero al ver ese cariño, amor y protección que le dio desde que era un pequeño niño como la manera en que que intentó de una y muchas maneras, regresarle la vida que ahora puede disfrutar con libertad aunque eso significará que su hermano mayor le hubiera dejado una maldición que acababa con su mente, lenta y dolorosa mente.

Podía entender el destino con el que era atado con sus compañeros cazadragones como el hilo con el que su meñique fue unido junto con el de Lucy y Happy desde el principio. De alguna u otra manera, le alegraba que su encuentro ya fuera predestinado. Su compañero felino, su fiel amigo y a quien también podía considerar como su hijo, ser él quien lo crió desde que era un huevo. Aquella chica rubia de quien conoció ese día y desde entonces se convirtió en su mejor amiga, en su confidente. En una chica importante en su vida a tal grado que enloqueceria si algo le sucede, su corazón le permitía amarla, sus sentimientos crecían con cada vez más fuerza por ella.

Podía comprender que a pesar de que había perdido una vez todo en la vida, ahora disfrutaba de un mejor futuro, de un futuro brillante junto con las personas que quiere, junto con su familia. Era bastante rico en tenerlos a su lado, su felicidad era bastante grande que siempre tenía esa sonrisa grande en su rostro pero ahora, no había rastro de aquel chico tan despreocupado. No había rastro de aquel chico que sonríe como un idiota.

El miedo era demasiado notorio en su rostro.

Pero...

¿Porqué él?

Porque en ese momento tan importante de su vida, tenía que acabar de esa manera. Si, tenía miedo, no podía evitarlo. Sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo sudaba, estaba nervioso, quería caer de rodillas y llorar por aquella mala suerte que tuvo en esos momentos de guerra, donde su familia lo necesitaba más que nunca.

**-Estas muriendo Natsu y no puedes evitarlo...**

Era doloroso, no quería morir. No quería eso aún cuando ya tenía grandes planes para su futuro, un futuro que sólo Gildarts era su confidente y quien le había ayudado a despejar todas sus dudas. Cuando, quería reconstruir el gremio, entrenar para subir de clase y hacer una de aquellas misiones que no le dejaban hacer. Quería tomar la mano de Lucy y no permitir soltarla nunca más, declarar sus sentimientos y tenerla siempre a su lado. Tener una familia, tener un futuro. Algo de lo que nunca llegó a imaginar pensar, quería tenerlo todo, su vida aún era demasiado corta como para que su padre le diga que está muriendo una segunda vez.

Su cuerpo no resistiria más y en cualquier momento colapsaria, dejando a todos a su suerte y sin poder tener una segunda oportunidad, sin poder ser de ayuda a su familia y sin tener esa oportunidad de proteger a Lucy. Si mataba a su hermano, tendría el mismo destino. Daba igual lo que quisiera hacer, nada daba para bien.

No quería morir.

Tenía miedo de morir.

**-Yo pude contener que la semilla de dragón creciera en tu interior pero al mismo tiempo se creo algo más, le pondremos, la semilla demonio, lo que significa que eres E.N.D**

No podía culpar a su hermano, trato de darle una segunda oportunidad, trato de darle vida. Pero ahora, de que le servía tener una segunda oportunidad si al final en cuenta, con la derrota de Zeref con seguir permitiendo , ya no vería a su familia, a sus amigos. Se sentía impotente, se sentía completamente mal. Podía existir un miedo mucho más grande que sus propios compañeros del gremio, un miedo mucho más grande que su fobia a los transportes. Tenía miedo a quedarse sólo pero tenía más miedo a morir aún cuando su familia se esforzaba por sobrevivir, aún cuando estaba rodeado de tantas personas y sentirse querido. Tenía miedo que su propio padre le dijera que iba a morir.

El miedo a morir.

El miedo más grande era la misma muerte.

Luchar contra ella era imposible, al final, te llevaría entre sus manos.

Y ese era su más grande miedo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Mi niño! Me duele demasiado que Igneel se lo dijera y este al fin entrará en razón. Me dolió el capítulo del sábado. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 24 de Junio de 2019**


End file.
